black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Character
"Main Character" is a single released on July 21, 2011 by Speaker Box and Black Static and Swerve. Ryan Seewald, Stephen Nicholls and Joe Anderson of BSS worked on this song. Speaker Box wrote this song to remind listeners that they are the main character of their story and not just an extra or side character. Audio SoundCloud Spotify Lyrics Oh yeah! Let's rock this life. It's time to stick the static (Static, static, static) Shock at your life. Our personal fear and pain Is it passed down with fastened chains? Eh Chika, chika, chika Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. I'ma take the hardest shot to the face And embrace this blessed game. Eh Chika, chika, chika Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh! I won't let my life become nothing And I won' let my Creator down. (eh, eh) We weren't put here, on Earth, for our security And I believe I was built To be a main character. Show me, life, I've got more than it takes to win And break this world from its chains. I can't lose 'cause I'm a main character In this life (ooh) And I will fight through the end. I'ma face reality And confront the things that need changing in me. Eh Chika, chika, chika Eh, eh (eh, eh, eh) I'ma lead with a holy light And make sacrifice For both sacred things. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Eh! I won't let my life become nothing And I won't let my Creator down. (eh) We weren't put here, on Earth, for our security (eh) And I believe I was built To be a main character. Show me, life, I've got more than it takes to win And break this world from its chains. I can't lose 'cause I'm a main character In this life (ooh) And I will fight through the end. If this world needs someone greater and stronger Then, I am on my own. But if in this world I'm just an extra, I'm left with no self control Eh! Chasing my pleasures never saved me From my problems back home But chasing my purpose always gave me More than pleasure can hold. (Main character, main character, main) To be a main character. Show me, life, I've got more than it takes to win (It's time to stick the static, static, static) And break this world from its chains. (Static shock at your life.) I can't lose 'cause I'm a main character In this life (ooh) And I will fight through the end. Show me, life, I've got more than it takes to win And break this world from its chains. I can't lose 'cause I'm a main character In this life (ooh) And I will fight through the end. Show me, life, I've got more than it takes to win And break this world from its chains. I can't lose 'cause I'm a main character In this life (ooh) And I will fight through the end. Ooh yeah! External link * The song on CD Baby * The song on iTunes * The song on Google Play * The song on Spotify Category:Rascal Tunes Category:Dreams Come True Category:Songs